


Dehydration Station

by justspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Bobby Singer, Christmas Shopping, Dean Passes Out, Dehydration, Life at Bobby's, Pre-Series, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justspn/pseuds/justspn
Summary: While Bobby was looking at sneakers, Dean started to feel lightheaded. He leaned over on his knees until the feeling passed. The lightheadedness was quickly replaced with stomach cramps and Dean was suddenly afraid he might throw up.
Kudos: 101





	Dehydration Station

Dean let out a deep breath as he climbed the steps to Bobby’s house. He had just finished a seven mile run and was ready to take a scorching shower. The mid-December snow was piling up and Dean’s fingers were numb even though he’d worn gloves on his run. 

Bobby glanced up from the work on his desk when Dean walked through the living room. “How was your run?” he asked, noticing how red Dean’s cheeks were and how blue his lips looked in comparison. He glanced at the thermometer out the window. Too cold for a run in his opinion, no matter what John Winchester said. 

“It was nice. Kind of chilly though,” Dean said as he sat on the living room carpet to stretch. Halfway through his stretching he began to shiver.

“You want to go shopping with me? Sam won’t be home for a bit and I need to get him a few gifts,” Bobby asked. 

“Yeah sure. I want to shower but then we can go,” Dean said, standing up. He went upstairs to take the hottest shower he could stand. 

XXXXX

“Ready?” Bobby asked when Dean came back downstairs. He looked a little pale for Bobby’s liking. 

“Sure am. I need to get Sam a few things myself.” Dean shrugged into his jacket and followed Bobby out to the truck. 

They sat in silence most of the way, listening to a local radio station that had begun playing Christmas music as soon as Thanksgiving dinner was over. Dean rested his head against the window and watched the snow-covered fields whip by. He could feel himself getting cranky for some reason. He sighed and reached over to turn the heat up. 

“Cold?” Bobby asked subtly. 

“A little. Still chilly from my run,” Dean responded. 

“Maybe we oughta get you some warmer running clothes so you don’t catch your death out there.” 

Dean smirked. “Well that would take the fun out of everything,” he said. Bobby glared at him. “I’m just kidding Bobby. I sweat a lot while I run, believe it or not. I just get cold once I’m inside and not moving anymore.”

“Whatever you say, boy. Just don’t come complaining to me when you get hypothermic.” Bobby said as he pulled into the local department store. 

Dean’s mood was rapidly going down the toilet while they were shopping. The Christmas music was too much and there were too many children running around and it was too damn hot in there. He unzipped his jacket and wiped at the sweat dripping down his temples. 

He followed Bobby around, tossing what he wanted to buy Sam in the cart as they went. While Bobby was looking at sneakers, Dean started to feel lightheaded. He leaned over on his knees until the feeling passed. The lightheadedness was quickly replaced with stomach cramps and Dean was suddenly afraid he might throw up. 

“You okay?” Bobby asked, side-eyeing Dean, who was practically sitting on the floor in the middle of the shoe section. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back,” Dean said, excusing himself. He scurried to the back of the store to shit his brains out. Or throw up. Whichever came first. 

Bobby sighed and wondered what was up with the kid. He noticed how pale Dean was, and how he was sweating bullets and leaning on his knees. He also noticed how grumpy he’d gotten in the short time that they’d been in the store. 

XXXXX

Dean went into an empty stall and blew out a shaky breath. He felt his stomach cramp and decided he needed to take a shit instead of throwing up, so he sat down. The shit itself felt super terrible, but he felt a little better when it was over. He looked in the mirror while he was washing his hands and groaned. He looked awful. There was no way that Bobby was going to think he was totally fine after one glance in Dean’s direction. His whole body was shaking and he wanted nothing more than to be at home where he could lie on the bathroom floor and fall asleep until this terrible feeling went away. 

XXXXX

By the time Dean found Bobby, Bobby was finished with his shopping. “You ready to leave?” Bobby asked. He could see a green tint around Dean’s eyes and mouth and wondered if he’d gotten sick. 

“Yeah, I got everything I need.” Dean swallowed thickly. He was still sweating bullets and the lightheadedness was back with a vengeance. He followed Bobby to the shortest checkout line- which was still much longer than it should have been. Dean started seeing green spots in his field of vision and groaned. His stomach was churning and he knew that anyone who looked at him could tell he was shaking out of his boots. 

“All good, kiddo?” Bobby asked. Dean glanced at him. He looked concerned, which wasn’t a good sign. That meant Dean didn’t look good at all. Dean nodded as he made his way into a crouching position. “You sure? You don’t look so good,” Bobby said wondering how the heck he was going to get an unconscious Dean to the truck. 

“Yeah, just got lightheaded. It’ll pass,” Dean whispered, closing his eyes. He rested his elbows on his knees and propped his head up with his hands. He really felt awful, and like he might actually pass out. It was so freakin’ hot in the store. He would feel much better if he went outside to get some air. 

“What do you need?” Bobby asked. All Dean’s color was draining from his face much too fast. 

“Can I have the keys?” Dean asked. He needed to be outside, in the cold and away from all these people that were looking at him. 

“Yeah, here. You gonna make it to the truck?” Bobby asked as he handed over the keys. 

“I’ll be fine. Here’s my wallet, pay for the stuff I’m getting Sam with my money. I mean it, don’t buy it for me.” Dean gave Bobby his wallet and slowly stood up. The green spots clouded his whole vision for a second, but cleared enough that he could see to make it outside. 

At the truck, Dean fumbled to put the key in the door. His hands were shaking so badly he almost couldn’t do it, but he felt much better once he was outside in the cold. He took his jacket off completely and tossed it in the middle seat of the truck. Sitting down felt much better than standing, so Dean plopped himself in the passenger seat and left the door open so he could cool down. His stomach was still churning and his head ached like a bitch, but he wasn’t worried about passing out anymore. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing slowly to calm his shaking body down. 

XXXXX

Bobby watched as Dean swayed out the doors of the store and felt like he should leave the cart right there and just take Dean home and put him to bed. But Dean was almost a grown man. He could deal with a little lightheadedness on his own for five minutes while Bobby checked out. 

Sighing, Bobby moved up in line and placed his items on the conveyor belt. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge in the checkout line and a sleeve of crackers and added them to his haul. Once he paid for his and Dean’s things he pushed the cart out to the truck. He saw that Dean was sitting in a tee shirt with the door open and sighed again. He was sure to have hypothermia now. Bobby drove the cart over to Dean’s open door and looked in at the kid. His eyes were closed and he was still shockingly pale. 

“How ya holdin’ up?” Bobby asked, packing the bags in around Dean. 

Dean opened his eyes and gave Bobby a weak smile. "I could be better." 

"What's goin' on? You get sick?" Bobby asked once he returned the cart and got into the truck. 

Dean sat up to close his door. "No but I shit my brains out. I don't know what's going on but I feel really terrible," Dean admitted, pulling his jacket over his lap. 

Bobby could practically see the steam rising up off of Dean's skin. He reached a hand over and felt Dean's forehead. "You're a little warm." He dug through the bags until he found the water and the crackers. "Here, work on these while we get you home." Bobby handed them over and waited until Dean took a sip of water before starting the truck and driving away. 

They were almost home when Dean couldn't deal with the heat anymore. Or the music. He reached over and turned the radio off abruptly. Bobby watched him, unsure of what was happening. Dean rolled the window all the way down and stuck his arm out into the night. 

"You okay?" Bobby asked. 

"Too hot. Feel like I'm gonna pass out," Dean answered. 

"Put your head down on your knees then," Bobby instructed. Dean didn't move. Bobby glanced over and saw that Dean was already unconscious. "For Christ's sake," Bobby muttered. He sped up to get home quicker, reaching a hand out to feel Dean's forehead again. He didn't have a burning fever, which was probably a good sign. 

"Dean, wake up. Dean," Bobby said while he drove, trying to bring Dean back around. 

As soon as Bobby parked in front of the house Dean groaned and opened his eyes. 

"Hey, there ya are. How're ya doin'?" 

"Think I might throw up now," Dean responded, reaching for the door handle. He clambered out of the truck and fell to his knees. His head was pounding and his stomach was churning. 

Bobby came around the front of the truck and squatted down next to Dean. "Think you're alright to go inside?" Bobby asked. 

Dean nodded, struggling to stand up on his own. Bobby grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him up before wrapping one of Dean's arms over his shoulders. "Okay, here we go," Bobby said gently. They made their way inside and to the couch, where Dean sat down with a groan. 

Bobby went to the kitchen and got Dean a glass of water. "This oughta make ya feel better." He handed Dean the glass. 

Dean sipped at it carefully. 

"Did ya drink anything after your run?" Bobby asked, trying to get to the bottom of Dean's condition. 

"No. Haven't eaten since breakfast either," Dean answered. 

"Jesus, Dean. You got a death wish? How far did you go?" Bobby went back to the kitchen to scrounge up some crackers. It was nearing 6pm. 

"Only 7 miles," Dean said after eating a cracker. 

Bobby just shook his head and ran a hand over his beard. "Drink that and don't move, kay?" 

Dean stayed put while Bobby unloaded the truck and hid Sam's presents. He had to admit, drinking the water was making him feel better, and the crackers were helping too. Once he finished the water he put the crackers on the coffee table and curled up on his side. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over himself and closed his eyes. 

XXXXX

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked as he walked through the living room on his way to the stairs. It was unusual for Dean to be on the couch so early in the evening, let alone asleep on the couch so early in the evening. 

Dean just grunted. 

"He'll be fine once he rehydrates and gets his blood sugar back to normal," Bobby said from his desk. 

"What happened?" Sam asked. 

"Bein' the fool that he is, he went for a 7 mile run without eating anything but breakfast and then didn't drink any water when he was done. Passed out in the truck on the way home from the store."

"Damn," Sam said.

"Damn idjit, that's what he is," Bobby grumbled. 

"You know I can hear you, right?" Dean piped up from where he had propped himself up on the couch. 

"Drink your water and go back to sleep, jerk," Sam said lovingly. 

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch," Dean responded. 

Bobby and Sam bit back a laugh as they watched Dean drink some water before lying back down on the couch. They both rolled their eyes when a light snore sounded less than a minute later.


End file.
